At present, in the field of communication acoustics, especially in the acoustics field of mobile terminal devices (e.g., mobile phones, PAD, notebook computers, etc.), a closed rear cavity design is adopted in most of the miniature moving-coil speaker modules, namely, an acoustically driven assembly is wrapped by a shell, and the entire rear cavity of the speaker module is closed. Due to the restriction from the size of the rear cavity and the volume of the product, the low frequency resonance point F0 of the miniature speaker module is high and cannot provide sufficiently low low-frequency dive. The relevant equalizer (EQ) and bass boost algorithms are all designed based on this kind of miniature speaker with a closed cavity. In the frequency band below F0, due to the restriction from the vibration amplitude of the existing diaphragm and the size of the components, the bass boost cannot be realized in an actual physical sense and the loudness is insufficient.
Moreover, in general, use of boost algorithm in a miniature speaker module will lead to temperature increase of voice coil and rear cavity when amplifying the amplitude of electrical signal, bringing potential damage to the reliability of the speaker component and the system. In the current closed-cavity design, usually there is only one small sound leakage port, which is insufficient to dissipate heat. Thus, heat is generally conducted out via a large metal frame or a thermally conductive sheet. However, such manner of dissipating heat by metal is harmful to the surrounding circuit of the device, especially to the antenna design.